


Indigo Walls

by istalkpeoplewhowontacceptme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalkpeoplewhowontacceptme/pseuds/istalkpeoplewhowontacceptme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfaithful day at school frank makes a run in with a stranger. he soon becomes attached and begins following the man around without him knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Walls

**Author's Note:**

> sober up jimmy! (me)  
> OK so this is a little something i did while sobering up.  
> well let me use this space to introduce myself a bit. my name is Jimmy but I'm a girl (ugh DAMN YOU DAD) i am very secretive and am known as the stalker in school.  
> i know its wrong to get drunk but I'm in seventh grade and i went with my mom to a party and i saw jello i ate five because i was hungry and everything else had alcohol well it turned out that had VODKA! ugh mom!!!!!!  
> so i barfed my face off outside and walked home (ya four miles home) while my mom had another one of her amazing one night stands proceeding to tell my dad she had late work (yeah go ahead totally believe she stayed at the office until four in the morning. DAD!!) anyways so my life is OK... :) how are you today? (don't worry I'm a very happy person but a bit sarcastic when angry)  
> my cousin, Goat is on tumblr just saying :0 its spelled 90AT.  
> oi! dont hate!

"Hey Frankie!" i heard Daniel call out in the hallways "fuck!"i mutter. i was so close to the exit. so close!!!!! This day could have been perfect! So far no beatings but..."I FOUND YOU FRANK!!!!" I scream and try running to the exit but fuck god hates me so.

I push the door and immediately slip seeing as it was raining-hard-"aah"i yell as i slide and land flat on my face. ya nose bleeds. I'm immediately dragged back in by Daniel & beat to a pulp. A kick in the stomach, a punch to the face, a kick in the narts, & a kick in the back, a kick in the eye and a kick to the leg-ooh there's a limp! And to top it off a kick in the chin. ya now the skin is split and bleeding!!!

"Mister Williams what are you doing!"a teacher yells from across the hall. i take this as a chance to stand and limp as fast as i could out the door dropping my backpack "fuck you homework"i yell as i pick up speed. the clouds darken and the rain gets heavier-at this point i didn't think that was possible but it was. I suddenly smash into a large coat and fall along with the coat- oh its a guy. "sorry kid."he mutters almost inaudible. "no no its fine sorry about you jacket"i say as i realize i got my blood on his sand coloured trench coat of sorts. "nah its good this jacket can handle more than a small portion of blood.

he smiles kindly but i don't know why i see mischief in it....

"pretty!"i say childlike. taking out one of my many cameras from under my jacket and flashing a picture of his face. hes left with a confused expression and i run off giggling this miiiggghhht be why i get called a freak.

**Author's Note:**

> ok supper short but its thew first chapter ill add more later!


End file.
